


Yours To Hold

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Yours To Hold

**Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing/Personaggi:** liceale-con-occhiali-da-nerd!Castiel/liceale-strafigo!Dean  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Genere:** Song-fic, Fluff  
 **Warning:** AU, OOC, OS  
 **Words:** 1593  
 **Plot:** Castiel, non proprio uno dei ragazzi più popolari del liceo, è da sempre invaghito di Dean, quarterback e rubacuori, e spera di potergli parlare un giorno.  
 **Note:** Dedicata al mio Curu, rompiballs ma di vitale importanza per me, ad Annamaria che vuole prostituirsi per la prossima JIBcon e a Jensen e Misha, che non lo sanno, ma si amano in segreto.  
Il titolo è della stessa canzone degli Skillet - mia nuovo amore - : ‘Yours to Hold’.  
Ps: sì, Cas è un po’ uno stalker, e Dean è troppo dolce, ma ho gli ormoni in subbuglio la sera.  
Pps: La prima fic che finisco dopo mesi, non ne potevo più di quel buco nero che non me ne faceva terminare una! D:  
 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi citati non mi appartengono, ahimè; sono il Signor Kripke e il Signor Edlund ha detenere la loro sessualità.

 

#  _Yours To Hold_

 

_I see you standing here  
But you're so far away  
Starving for your attention  
You don't even know my name  
_

 

Castiel Novak trascorreva tutta la sua pausa pranzo al tavolo di fronte quello dei giocatori di rugby, a spiare, per quanto gli fosse concesso, la sua preziosa preda: Dean Winchester.

Dean era il quarterback della squadra di rugby del liceo di Lawrence; era un biondino abbastanza muscoloso con occhi verdi e delle lentiggini che brillavano al sole. Inoltre, il suo carisma e il suo sorriso influenzavano chiunque gli fosse attorno, perciò era un piacere averlo accanto - ma questo Cas non poteva saperlo, perché non ci aveva mai parlato.  
La sua fama era estesa in tutta la città perché la sua bellezza era così mozzafiato che era impossibile non accorgersene; aveva però un’instabile storia d’amore con Lisa, la capo cheerleader che sosteneva la squadra, con la quale si prendeva e si lasciava un’infinità di volte da perderci il conto - questo sì, Castiel lo sapeva, e lo sapeva fin troppo bene.  
Bazzicava sempre in giro con la solita comitiva di amici, tutti compagni di squadra, ed era inavvicinabile in tutti i sensi a meno che non si avessero un paio di tette ed un fisico atletico. Ciò aveva spinto Cas a pensare a qualche ritocchino qua e là, giusto per farsi notare almeno.

Novak sapeva che si trovavano a due poli completamente opposti, così lontani che non si sarebbero mai raggiunti, ma come tali in qualche modo lo avrebbero fatto.  
Perché come il catodo e l’anodo, anche loro erano destinati ad unirsi.  
« Stupidi pensieri da innamorato! » si ritrovava a pensare, scuotendo in seguito il capo, rassegnato al suo destino da semplice osservatore.

« Beh, fratellino! Come procede il bird watching?Ho saputo che in questo periodo dell’anno c’è molta concorrenza. Soprattutto da parte di una certa Lisa che necessita qualcuno da cui spillare i soldi e Mr. Sono-il-quarterback-e-me-la-tiro sembra il primo della lista. » Gabriel, amico d’infanzia di Cas, lo raggiunse al tavolo, sedendosi di fianco ad osservare con lui l’unica fonte di pensieri che occupava la testolina del moro da mesi ormai.

« Sta zitto! » lo apostrofò il diretto interessato, riportando il suo sognante sguardo al polpettone, precedentemente spappolato da lui stesso per il nervosismo.

« Come siamo suscettibili! » si lamentò Gab, esaminando con attenzione ciò che il suo, di vassoio conteneva.  
« Con che coraggio chiamano questa roba ‘cibo’? » disse riluttante, spostando quella roba il più lontano possibile dal suo volto, dopo averla accuratamente annusata e rischiato di beccarsi un attacco di nausea fulminante.

_Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold_

 

Castiel, incurante dei problemi intestinali del suo amico, alzò nuovamente il capo, per un’ultima sbirciatina, e appena si accorse che la comitiva stava alzandosi per andar via, gli pestò il piede, agitandosi.  
« Gab, si sta alzando. Gab, si - sta - alzando. Gab, sembra che debba passare da qui. Gab, perché sta passando di qui? Dio, e se mi vede? Gab, che faccio? Sta venendo qui, sta venendo quiiiiii. » il tono di voce era gradualmente aumentato di qualche ottava, tanto che le ultime parole risuonarono così acute che sembrava si fosse tramutato in un fischio ad ultrasuoni per cani.  
Stava completamente perdendo il controllo.  
Ciò che succedeva quotidianamente, in pratica.

Riuscì a contenere il suo respiro affannoso, ma non poté far nulla per le guance, che avevano preso un colorito molto simile ad un peperone, e per qualche piccola goccia di sudore freddo che stava facendosi largo sulla fronte.

« Cristo, calmati o sarò costretto a spiaccicarti questa sottospecie di polpettone in faccia! » bisbigliò l’amico, ancora dolorante a causa del colpo, mentre reprimeva la voglia di far uscire lo scaricatore di porto che era in lui.  
« Va bene, va bene. » asserì Cas, facendo dei respiri lenti per calmarsi.

_That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold_

 

Dean, intanto, si era ormai mosso dal tavolo con la sua combriccola e, per forza di cose, stava passando di fianco al tavolo, dove un Castiel in panico e un Gabriel bestemmiatore erano seduti.  
Al suo fianco si era sistemata Lisa, pimpante ed allegra per aver ritrovato il suo cagnolino fidato, e lui le cingeva la vita.  
Nel darle un bacio sulla tempia, il giovane quarterback volse involontariamente lo sguardo verso i due ragazzi e s’imbatté in un paio di occhi blu, più che tristi, rassegnati e si sentì messo a nudo.  
Arrossì appena, imbarazzato per quella sensazione così strana che non aveva provato mai in vita sua, nemmeno con Sam, il suo amato fratellino, con cui aveva un rapporto molto intimo.

Castiel, in tutta risposta, abbassò lo sguardo, ormai completamente viola in volto e si alzò dal tavolo, diretto nel cortile, lasciando la mente di Dean aperta a miriadi di domande sul perché di quel comportamento.

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ 

 

_I see you walking by  
Your hair always hiding your face  
I wonder why you've been hurting  
I wish I had some way to say_

 

Castiel esaminava il prato sotto i suoi piedi, aspettando la fine degli allenamenti, fuori dagli spogliatoi maschili. Per ammazzare il tempo, inseguiva il percorso di un’ape che gironzolava fra i fiori, meravigliandosi per quanto fosse operosa.  
Ogni tanto, riportava alla mente il vero motivo per cui era lì, in piedi, in un posto così poco consono per lui, e si malediceva.

« Dannata voglia di fare scommesse! » bisbigliò fra sé, strappando una margherita dal prato.  
« …e dannato Balthazar! » aggiunse, iniziando a strappare i suoi poveri petali bianchi.  
Se non fosse stato per lui, non si sarebbe trovato di fronte al bivio tra lo scegliere se scoparselo, o parlare con Dean.  
Per quanto avrebbe preferito la prima, alla fine scelse la seconda.  
Almeno così aveva un incentivo più concreto per scambiargli la parola.

Al minimo rumore proveniente dall’interno dell’edificio, si pietrificava come se a momenti sarebbe stato al cospetto della Massima Autorità dello Stato, mentre si tormentava le mani e il cervello, alla ricerca di qualcosa intelligente da dire.  
L’unica frase che era riuscito a formulare era ‘Ciao, forse tu non mi conosci, ma sono Castiel e ho perso una scommessa con dei miei amici e adesso dovrei parlarti.’  
Penoso, del tutto penoso, ma pensò che forse Dean avrebbe colto la sincerità e una risatina magari gliel’avrebbe strappata.  
In fondo, non sembrava così particolarmente stronzo.

Intanto, in alcuni cespugli lì vicino, erano appollaiati Gabriel e Balthazar, per controllare se Cas avrebbe davvero retto oppure se sarebbe scappato, ed eventualmente arrivare in suo soccorso.

Dopo più qualche minuto d’attesa, finalmente i giocatori iniziarono ad uscire dallo spogliatoio, urlando e schiamazzando come solamente ragazzi di quel calibro sapevano fare.

Gli ultimi ad uscire furono proprio Dean e i suoi più stretti amici, che non lo lasciavano mai da solo un attimo.  
Fu quindi abbastanza difficile per Castiel avvicinarsi a lui, o almeno provarci.

Fece un paio di passi verso la loro direzione, ma quando la combriccola capì che erano loro la meta di quel tragitto, dovette affrontare le battutine di spirito riguardo il suo aspetto da nerd che gli venivano offerte.  
Ne era abituato e solitamente non ne dava gran peso, ma davanti a Dean la parte ragionevole del suo cervello semplicemente si liquefaceva, rendendolo un rammolito.

Castiel, ormai completamente in imbarazzo, col capo abbassato, fece dietro front e si volatilizzò all’istante, liberando le lacrime che stava trattenendo.

 

_And I'm waiting for the right time  
For the day I catch your eye  
To let you know  
That I'm yours to hold_

 

Sentitosi in colpa per quel povero ragazzo, Dean liquidò i suoi amici con una scusa e lo seguì, discreto.  
Si ritrovò a camminare sotto gli spalti del campo da rugby, considerato luogo di emarginazione per chi voleva un po’ di solitudine o intimità.

Scorse il ragazzo seduto per terra che abbracciava le sue stesse gambe e con la testa abbandonata tra di esse, appoggiato ad un muro ricoperto di graffiti sconci.

« Ehm… io… scusa per i miei amici. Loro non… non volevano… » balbettò Dean, un po’ in imbarazzo.  
D’altronde, era la prima volta che gli capitava scusarsi per le battutine idiote dei suoi amici.

Castiel, completamente colto di sorpresa, scattò, impaurito e lo guardò stupito, subito dopo aver realizzato chi fosse, con gli occhi ancora rossi e gonfi dal pianto.  
Nuovamente, Dean fu travolto dai brividi quando i loro sguardi s’incrociarono e non poté fare altro che boccheggiare alla ricerca di parole.

« Io… ci sono abituato, non ti preoccupare. » asserì Cas, il primo dei due ad aver ritrovato l’uso della parola.  
« Davvero? » Dean gli si sedette di fianco, con una nota di stupore nella voce.  
« Sì, sì. Da sempre… » continuò il ragazzo, risistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso.  
« Se vuoi posso chiedere di smetterla. » suggerì Dean, alzando le spalle.  
« Lo faresti davvero? » chiese Castiel, meravigliato.  
« Per un paio di occhi così, di corsa. » il quarterback abbozzò un sorriso, che contagiò anche Castiel.  
« Ecco tieni. » Dean gli porse un fazzoletto, per asciugarsi gli occhi e le guance, per poi ricordarsi che non si erano nemmeno presentarsi. « Ah, comunque io sono Dean, tu? »  
« Castiel. » rispose il moro, ringraziandolo per il fazzoletto.  
« Castiel? Bel nome, mi piace! » affermò il biondino, sorridendogli dolcemente.

#  _The End ~_

# 


End file.
